Around 83 percent of experts believe that the Internet of Things (IoT) will make an impact on the everyday lives of users by 2025 and wearable technology will play a very important role. Wearable technology has started enhancing lives of users in various ways and is the future according to a number of studies. Various examples of wearable devices include smart watches, smart glasses, fitness bands or the like. Wearable devices can perform plenitude of tasks as mobile phones but also provide additional sensory and scanning features. The wearable devices further include some form of communication capability and allow the wearer access to information in real-time.
Most wearable devices are designed to allow a user to control multiple devices but one device at one time. For example, a wearable device makes a connection to a first device (such as a mobile phone) to communicate. In order to communicate to a second device (for example, a tablet), the wearable device needs to disconnect from the mobile phone and then connect to the tablet. Moreover, if the wearable device needs to communicate with the mobile phone, the wearable device needs to disconnect from the tablet and reconnect to the mobile phone. The process of connecting and disconnecting is an inefficient way of communicating, specially, when the wearable device needs to connect to a smart home or building of devices or multiple devices which are a part of the Internet of Things (IoT) environment. Most wearable devices use service set identifier (SSID) beacon only for advertisement and miss the true value of this type of communication. Beacons are examples of how humans speak with bursts of information. Beacons can and should be used as a form of communication to control, command, instruct, inform or direct. The use of SSID (Wi-Fi SSID) by various other devices seems inefficient and wasteful due to their complexity. Further, the use of network devices such as, routers create an issue because the routers are two-way devices that usually form a network and the network devices are prone to being hacked by unauthorized users.
The use of smart watches is another solution but, it bears dis-advantages as well. For example, smart watches use a full screen high graphic touch screen display, which is associated with high cost and high of battery power consumption. The associated displayed software applications require extensive memory, processing speed, complexity in design for both user interface (UI) & user experience (UX). Also, updating and syncing are among other challenges associated with smart watches. Additionally, the smart watches use touch screen keyboards and gestures thus, fail to provide a very efficient solution for communication. In view of this, there is an eminent need for efficient methods and systems to overcome the mentioned challenges.